


Madness

by Pinksins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Demon Lee Minho/Lee Know, Demon Seo Changbin, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything is a mess, Evil Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fallen Angel Hwang Hyunjin, Fallen Angel Lee Felix, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Supernatural Hunters, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Han Jisung | Han, Vampires, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolf Kim Woojin, Werewolves, Witch Yang Jeongin | I.N, Witchcraft, Witches, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-07-26 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksins/pseuds/Pinksins
Summary: [Re-writing]Yang jeongin never thought that someone with a corrupted soul such as his would be good enough to protect other creatures, Still there he is standing in the middle of the mansion surrounding by eight glares.OrThe mess that comes with being a little evil witch who is protecting and helping eight creatures who are mated to each other.





	1. Wrong impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Edited]

**MADNESS **

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Drops of heavy rain fell down on top of yang jeongin's black umbrella as the young male walked closer and closer towards the huge grey castle, as he stepped closer he came to notice the several chains that have been locked over the main entrance of the castle.

Now, if jeongin was just any normal human he would've reached a dead end because he would have been Incapable of climbing up the sharp metal of the entrance or breaking the strong chains that were obviously locked up using demonic magic. But jeongin is nowhere close to being a useless, powerless mortal. He is a powerful witch, one who wouldn't allow these chains to stop him from getting in.

With a flick of his wrist and a small snap of his delicate fingers, the metal of the chains broke apart, completely rotten and unable to remain locked.

_ I thought the people living in here would've been smarter, guess not, huh? _

Jeongin thought, smirking while he walks through the gorgeous and carefully put together garden of the castle. He almost stopped just to stare at the beautiful selection of roses and flowers that decorated every fraction of this big outside.

One type of flowers stuck so much to the young witch, _ Nerium oleander. _

They appeared harmless, so lovely and tiny, even their pink colour made them blend in so well with the other flowers around them. However, they weren't jeongin's favourites for just these reasons, but also because of their deadly poisonous nature. These flowers were parts of a bigger plant, one that every part of it is lethal and can be used as a poison in perfumes and maybe food If you want something a bit riskier.

Jeongin smiled to himself at that last thought, as a witch, of course, he used both of these two methods of poisoning in the past and since he has nerium oleander near he might actually go back to those old days.

Suddenly a loud growl erupted from the woods nearby, breaking jeongin away from his fantasy land of poisons. 

He turned his head around, his sparkling brown eyes locking with a pair of golden furious eyes.

_ An alpha werewolf. _

Jeongin comprehended that as he watched the wolf that was running at him at an unbelievable speed, bearing his teeth in anger at the small witch. The alpha wolf could've almost intimidated jeongin, _ almost _.

A few murmurs under his breathe and a twirl of his finger and jeongin had the wolf thrown far away from him. 

" silly little puppy " jeongin giggled as he waved goodbye at the flying wolf. Then turned around to proceed with his walk to the castle.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The very moment Jeongin stepped inside of the grey castle, he felt glares of anger and absolute annoyance all thrown towards him. It didn't surprise jeongin, after all, he had been informed before about the males living in here.

Allowing his gaze to wander around the room, Jeongin was able to catch a glimpse of someone standing up high on top of the stairs along with the stunning architecture of the room, especially the huge panting that have been set up with a golden frame. However, before jeongin could admire the beauty of it, a deep irritated voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"How?" It interrogated.

"Witchcraft, good sir, just witchcraft" jeongin replied with a small grin.

The owner of the voice came out from his place on the top of the stairs, his eyes glowing a ruby-like red colour as he slowly walks towards jeongin, attempting to frighten the young witch with his glare.

The raven-haired witch raised his eyebrows in amusement, never turning his gaze away from the blond-haired vampire appeared aggressive with his movements and words.

"Leave, right now" the vampire said as an order. But jeongin didn't move an inch, he instead stepped closer towards the angry male and playfully circled his arms around his pale neck. "Oh but darling, I just came arrived here~ how can you kick me out like this?" he voiced out, a mocking tone dripping in his words.

The blonde-haired vampire roughly pushed him away, his face red with anger. 

" I'll _ kill _you " he yelled out.

But he couldn't move anywhere, he was suddenly frozen in his spot, completely powerless and unable to use his voice. Only his eyes were moving, they were wide, shaking in horror and confusion as he looked at jeongin who was standing with a twisted smile playing on his features.

" Oh, darling ~" jeongin giggled loudly. "You made a mistake by making an enemy out of me, now our days together will be filled with agony" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to rewrite this story again, hope you all don't mind that.
> 
> The chapters that are marked [edited] have been rewritten and will be the canon of the story from now and on.
> 
> Anyways thank for reading and see you later.


	2. Fresh blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Edited]
> 
> the vampire was hovering over jeongin, his ruby eyes wide with fury and rage as he bears his fangs in a blink of an eye and bites into jeongin's shoulder. 

**MADNESS**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Chan trembled under the watchful, glossy eyes of the raven-haired witch. He has never felt this weak in his existence at all, never was there a moment like this where he felt like he was completely useless, no strength to defend himself or fight against any attack that the witch might throw at him, and also frozen right in front of the enemy without the ability to escape or hide away from those black empty eyes that were stuck on studying him in his entirety. 

And right now, he wasn't even afraid for himself, he was afraid of what might happen to his mates if they were to challenge this witch and not have chan there to support them or even have anyone there to help at all. If chan couldn't save himself from the claws of the male witch, how could he save the people he loves the most from him?

It was the most terrifying thought he thought about since long ago.

Suddenly, he heard the soft sound of childish giggles, pulling him out of his head and back into reality. He glanced up towards the witch and found him fully relaxed, head straight up and eyes sparkling brightly with joy as he giggles with his pink lips pulled into a wide happy smile.

The male witch then snapped up his two delicate fingers together while muttering a soft line of words in an unknown language. Immediately after, chan's body returned to normal and he was able to move his limbs and features naturally once again, though they were a bit stiff and painful to move right away. 

With his body back to normal, chan voiced out a sigh of relief and then turned his red ruby orbs to glare at the male standing in front of him with a grin of absolute arrogance on his pink lips. 

But the words he said next were anything but arrogant, they were ones of pure sincerity and worry. "You shouldn't move too much right now, freezing spells can hurt your body especially if you were left unmoving for such a long time. Go rest and maybe drink something warm as well" 

Chan was left stupefied because of it, the very person who left him weak and terrified was also giving him advice on how to take care of his stiff aching body. It was almost as if he didn't just _ attack and threaten _him.

"Now you are worried?!" Chan scoffed at him.

Jeongin felt offended at the question, his lips formed into a displeased pout and he replied firmly. "Sir, wasn't you who attacked me first? Also of course I would be worried after all my duty is to protect you and your mates!" 

"_ What? _ " Chan hissed, his expression turning into one of full anger. "You're another _ mutt _that those fuckers sent to watch us? To ruin our lives?! Are you fucking serious?" 

Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows at chan's words. "No-" he couldn't explain himself because he felt his head hit the wooden ground roughly with the vampire hovering over him, his ruby eyes wide with fury and rage as he bears his fangs in a blink of an eye and bites into jeongin's shoulder. 

His bite was painful, his sharp teeth sinking deep into jeongin's skin and tearing apart his soft flesh. He wasn't even drinking up the fresh red blood that was oozing out of the wound, almost as if he is too disgusted with the raven head to even bother consuming his blood, only putting his focus onto causing more damage to jeongin.

The sudden unbearable pain that was flooding through him left jeongin in a state of shocking, merely letting soft gasps of discomfort escape his mouth. However, he regained his energy back very soon and immediately yelled out a sharply worded curse, causing the vampire that was attacking him to be roughly pushed and thrown far away from him.

Then slowly the small witch curled upon himself, fighting the natural response of his body to fall down completely and close his dazed eyes. He allowed himself to rest for a bit as he gathered himself back together.

_ Fuck. _ Jeongin cursed inside his head. _ His bit was so painful, no wonder he is the leader. _

Jeongin looked back to the words chan's mother has told him and he noted to himself to reconsider his client's words next time, maybe it could help him avoid such embarrassing and awfully painful situations better.

Stuck in his own dazed mind and bleeding a big amount in the middle of the castle's entrance, jeongin was unable to detect the additional creatures who came near until one of them exclaimed loudly. "channie!"

With a groan, jeongin stood up despite the burning pain that was spreading through his shoulders. But before he could cast a healing spell, his body was once again thrown onto the ground and unfortunately, his energy wasn't enough to keep awake anymore.

"_ No one hurts our mate" _an unfamiliar voice growled out as jeongin passed out.

* * *

"They sent a witch to watch over us?! Who do they think they are!?" Minho couldn't contain his anger, he was furious due to the actions his parents decided to take. 

He turned with his rage-filled eyes to glare even more sharply at the unconscious figure of the small haired witch. 

"I'll _ kill _him"

"Wait a minute, minho" woojin called out to the demon. "You need to calm down! if you kill him then they will personally come here and try to tear us apart _ again" _woojin reminded him, his tone calm and soft despite the obvious annoyance shown on his features.

"Woojin hyung is right" Felix came closer and circled his arms around minho's neck while staring deeply into his mate's brilliant brown eyes. "We need to calm down for now and wait for the witch to wake up to explain everything. Ok?" 

Minho let out a sigh and nodded. "Just because you asked me…" 

Felix chuckled at his reply then leaned in to place a gentle peck on minho's pouty soft lips. 

"Guys.." Jisung called out with a worried tone. "I think he is waking up…." 

  
  
  
  


  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with the edited version of this chapter ~ also sorry for the little cliffhanger.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. See you later.


	3. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ edited ]
> 
> The aftermath of the fight.

**MADNESS**

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Pain. That was all jeongin felt the moment he opened his eyes.

Every muscle of his body felt heavy as he attempted to sit up, making him groan in pain and then reach out as slowly as he could to the wound that was open wide but fortunately wasn't dripping blood anymore. 

He let out a low hiss at the sudden contact of his cold fingertips and his cut open hot flesh that ached so painfully.

Then with the left energy he possessed in his body, jeongin muttered the first healing spell that he could remember. Slowly his wound began to glow as his skin was stitching itself back together, the bruised flesh absorbing the dark blood around it while it grows back slowly to cover the wound.

A few moments later and the whole thing was gone, leaving the soft pale skin of jeongin's body exactly the way it was before, clean and untouched.

Jeongin smiled softly, the ache was still there but it was definitely better than before.

"What the fuck.." A sudden loud voice interrupted jeongin's thoughts of joy.

The witch glanced up, only to realize right then and there that he wasn't alone, he was sitting down in the entrance inside a castle that belongs to eight soulmates, two of which had attacked him.

"Umm..hi?" Jeongin said in an unsure tone. 

Minho scoffed at him in response while still glaring intensely at him, his black eyes filled with deep hatred. "Hi? Just hi? Are you fucking serious?"

"Minho, " woojin called out. "Calm down, babe. Let's take it easy"

" _ Take it easy _ ?! This bitch attacked chan! He attacked our soulmate and is sent by the very people who destroyed our lives! And you want me to take it easy?!" Minho yelled in rage, as purple flames slowly began surrounding him. 

" _ I WILL KILL HIM"  _

"Oh wow" jeongin giggled. "I would like to see you try that" he replied with a challenging tone.

But before minho could fly out to attack him, he was yanked back by felix and pulled into a warm hug instead. The flames that were surrounding him gradually decreased to the point where they vanished.

Jeongin raised an eyebrow at the affectionate gesture between the two, then averted his eyes away. 

"Anyways, " jeongin stood up and moved his hand up towards his past injured shoulder to massage it carefully. "Why are all of you so violent? Can't welcome a new roommate to the house?" 

Seungmin growled at him. " We are violent because you are an  _ intruder _ , we can't welcome a stranger who comes into our home uninvited, especially when that stranger is related to our birth givers and packs! Understood?" 

"Ok little puppy, easy with the barking, I get it" jeongin waved him off with a slight grin on his face. "I'm sorry for intruding but whether you like it or not, I'm staying" 

The eight males standing opposite of jeongin stared with wide eyes and utter disbelief at him.

"Are you kidding with us?" 

"Nope," jeongin smirked. "I'm a witch of dark magic my friend, morals and other people's well being aren't my propriety. If someone gives me money and tells me to do something, I'll do it without a second thought"

He then moved his finger in a circle like motion and whispered a few latin words, soon after a huge black circle filled with bizarre symbols appeared in front him and he walked into it before fully fading away.

All of that left the other males baffled, filled with both shock and anger towards the male witch.

  
  
  
  
  


**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter was edited! Sorry that it was short but I felt like I couldn't add anything to this right now. Hopefully, the next chapter will be much longer.


	4. Angel with a shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix seems to be the one most quiet about jeongin's presence , the witch wonders why ?

**MADNESS**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Jeongin woke up to a painful sting going through his body , specifically his right upper side. It was like a cold burn , sending unpleasant shivers trough him and shaking his form slightly.

He opened his eyes and groaned at the harsh sunlight he was met with. His hands went to immediately grap onto the soft blankets and cover himself completely with them to hide from the blinding light.

A few minutes passed before jeongin finally let out a sigh and removed the blankets. still in pain he tried moving his feet , at first it felt like a big heavy ice cube was slammed on them and moving at least one toe seems impossible , but after more tries and gasps of pain an electric shock went through his feet and legs , making them light again.

Jeongin let out a breath of relief and decided to stand on them which turned out to be a big mistake because the second he set foot on the wood floor he fell down immediately. He whimpered softly as the burning pain only got worse with his fall.

Lying on the floor jeongin started cursing seungmin , filled with rage and hatred towards the werewolf and his actions.

" That fucking jerk took away so much from me ! I'll make sure he pays big time " 

Suddenly the door to his room was opened , a creak was heard before felix stepped inside. In his hands a box of the same medical tools that woojin has used the day before.

Felix didn't show much emotions on his face , instead he had a normal expression even after he caught sight of jeongin lying on the floor.

" What happened ? " Felix asked with an obviously non-concered tone.

" I fell down when I tried to stand up , can you help me ? " jeongin forced a small smile through the pain he was feeling.

" Understandable , wait a second " Felix muttered before he set down the box on the floor next to the door and walked closer towards jeongin.

He bent down and pulled gently on jeongin's arm to help him get up but in a surprising change he picked up the younger male in his arms like a bride. Jeongin gasped in suprise , one of his hands taking hold of felix's shirt from the back while the other held onto the shirt from the front.

" No need to be afraid , I'm not going to let you fall " felix told him with the same bland tone , as if he didn't seem to actually care.

Jeongin pouted " You just suprised me " 

Felix didn't respond after. He only walked towards jeongin's bed and sat the younger down , making sure to ruffle jeongin's pillows before helping him lie down on them.

Then slowly felix started untying the ribbons on jeongin's night dress and pulled it off of him , leaving the witch in his underwear and bandages. He carefully pulled the bandages away and sat them on the table then went to bring the box he left at the door.

In those short minutes jeongin couldn't help the feeling of embarrassment that took over him , his arms went to cover up at his exposed body , his face flushed a red colour and he shivered slightly at the cold air that hit him. 

It was the first time jeongin was exposed like this to a stranger and he couldn't help feeling weird and a little uncomfortable about it.

When felix came back he didn't comment on jeongin covering himself up , he just pushed the arms away and started working on the wounds and the scars , his face empty on emotions.

Jeongin might have been embarrassed but he threw it aside for the time being as feelings of curiosity took over. He stared at felix's blank face and many thoughts and questions came in his head.

Felix didn't seem to care for jeongin's presence , not even a little but at the same time he was the one taking care of the witch and helping him through his pain. Why ? 

Also felix seems to be the most emotionless out of the eight creatures living in the mansion , unresponsive to what's happening around him and rarely getting into fights with jeongin unless you see glaring as a fight. Again why ? 

" Hey felix .. Can I ask you something ? " jeongin asked 

Felix nodded as an answer.

Jeongin took a deep breath before he continued " Why do you seem .. so .. emotionless ? I mean you don't care that I'm here like the others and you are helping but you still look .. non concerned ? " 

The fallen angel stopped wrapping jeongin's bandages and turned his head to stare at the witch , his eyes dull and his expression unchanging.

" Because , dear witch , you simply don't know me. You don't know any of us or our lives and because we don't actually trust you we don't want to be friendly towards you or be ourselves around you " felix explained , his voice deeper than before.

" Also I don't care for you existing because you are not important to me , you are a witch sent to protect us by our families and packs , nothing more " jeongin nodded at felix's answer , turning his eyes away to look at the window.

In the bit of his stomach jeongin felt like there were butterflies moving around , not butterflies of love or excitement but ones of disappointment. He didn't even know why he got them or why he felt an ache in his chest because of what felix has said.

It was obvious since day one that jeongin wasn't really important or even seen as someone worthy in anyone's eyes and especially in these male's eyes , so why did he have any hope he'll be something ? Why ?

* * *

Jeongin stared at the ceiling , still not in the best state to move or cast spells. He was bored and a little sad. 

Felix's words haunted him , they left him confused and unstable. They were the same words some witches told jeongin when he was a young witch in training even though he thought they were his friends.

It brought back a very vulnerable side of him , that side he grew out of years ago and that fact left a bitter taste in jeongin's mouth. He worked hard for so long to lock it down and replace it with the actual evil he was taught he needed to be , he even cried out of frustration many times when he would fall back into it and would scratch at his arms until they were bleeding because of it.

Jeongin didn't want to be that over hopeful child he once was and think he meant something to someone when he didn't and have to find out only when they actually tell him about it. 

Suddenly he felt wet drops on the sides of his face , he moved his hand up towards his face and touched his cheeks with his eyes and just like he feard he was crying. 

It was stupid. He only knew them for three days and he was almost killed by one of them and yet he was still hopeful they could mean something to each other ? He felt like a joke.

But in reality it was who jeongin was , someone with hopes to make friends and be seen as someone worthy in everyone's eyes.

Unfortunately he fails every time , leading him into a crying mess just like now.

" I shouldn't be crying because of this .. so many years passed and I was doing ok .. I don't want this to come back .. never again " jeongin whispered to himself

And in the warmness of his bed and the ache of his heart jeongin fell asleep.

* * *

As jeongin slept through the evening time , making the mansion empty of arguments and chases the other males woke up feeling very happy.

While they all were going with their nightly routines and playing around in a flirting manner with each other , only felix went to check on jeongin's room.

He opened the door expecting a sleeping witch in his bed but his eyes widened as he caught sight of jeongin floating in the air , hair red and night dress black. 

It was a shocking yet gorgeous sight , it seemed very magical and full of sparkling little starts.

Felix couldn't understand what was happening so he called out to woojin and chan. Both males came in , their reactions similar to his.

" What is happening ? " Felix asked 

" I have no idea...it looks like a ritual ? " woojin said with an obviously confused tone.

Chan nodded in agreement " let's just leave him to do .. whatever this is " his pale hands motioned at jeongin's floating figure.

The older males left and as felix heard they were in fact discussing what they have just saw which meant they might question jeongin tomorrow.

Before the fallen angel closed the door he looked back one more time , his stare was unlike the one he gave the witch this morning , his eyes had a glint of unknown curiosity in them.

but felix shook his head , erasing any of the thoughts he was having and left to join his lovers.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , hello ! How did you find this chapter ? I hope you like it.
> 
> I know it's shorter than seungmin's but I don't think I can go into too much with felix's problem until later on.
> 
> Also can you guess what was happening with jeongin in his room ? 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Bye bye. ♡


	5. Vampire in church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a fight with the males in the mansion jeongin gets out for a breath of air , suddenly he notices jisung leaving the mansion as well and follows after.

**MADNESS**

* * *

As the next night arrives so does a cruel monster in human form. Jeongin steps out of his room , smile on his face while he walks out to where the others where sitting , the high sounds of their laughter loud in the air but it goes down once he is in the room.

Jeongin's smile never falls as he notices their hateful eyes staring at him , it only gets bigger.

" Why did you stop laughing ? " he asks " Is it because I'm here ? " he continues.

" Obviously " changbin answers

Jeongin pouts " But I like jokes ! " he whines childishly , stomping his foot on the ground and turning his hands into fists.

" Doesn't matter ! Get out ! " hyunjin yells out as he walks towards jeongin and pushes him away.

The witch's expression changes to one that matches the sharpness of his face before he opens his hands in front of hyunjin , pushing the fallen angel by his magic to the wall at the other side of the room and sending the whole room into chaos.

Seungmin was running towards hyunjin , maybe trying to check on him but jeongin didn't allow him as he motioned his hands upwards and brought seungmin to float in front of him , the latter staring wide eyed and in horror at the witch.

" I've been waiting to get to you out of everyone else , puppy " jeongin says with venom spitting out of his tone.

" Wh- what do you mean ?! " seungmin strutted 

" Let seungmin go ! " chan cut them off , running at jeongin with his fangs out.

Jeongin snapped his fingers , freezing the vampire in the middle of his run then raised his frozen body up only to throw it away in front of his lovers.

" CHAN ! " woojin called out , kneeling next to chan's unomving form with his expression scared and full of hurt.

" I dare anyone else to make a move , you'll turn into a frozen treat like your brave boy here " jeongin threatened before turning his head back to look at seungmin.

" You turned me into a powerless , _pathetic _and weak witch for these past days ! You took away so much of what I had and now I'll take away so much of what you have ! " jeongin screamed , his fists tighten slowly with every word and the end of it seungmin was holding onto his throat , coughing and choking while he is unable to form any words.

The witch smiled at the pained expression seungmin had , it fed up the rage he had and satisfied him.

" STOP IT ! YOU ARE KILLING HIM ! " Hyunjin yelled at jeongin but he didn't care , he wanted to take his revenge and he was doing it at any cost.

" YANG JEONGIN , STOP IT " the screams of the others came along

But their curses , their pleadings and threats went unheard by the witch as he only tightened his hold on seungmin's neck.

Then suddenly he released the werewolf , throwing him far away , then he snapped his fingers undoing the spell he casted on chan.

" I hope this taught you a valuable lesson , do not try and hurt me or I will personally kill you " jeongin spat at them and went towards the main door of the house and going outside.

* * *

Sitting on top of the tree jeongin sighed , he has gone and done it again , hurting people he is supposed to be protected though he can't think of why anyone would be surprised of what he has done.

He is evil and raised between the evil of witches , he uses forbidden magic and has proven he understands it very well. But still , he was feeling a little guilty of his actions towards the others.

_Curse you , grandmother._

Jeongin pulled at hair with frustration as he cursed his grandmother in his head for her kind nature and her teachings of good behaviour and forgiveness to him years ago.

She is the reason he has hopes that people can be his friends , she is the reason he is always playful and open minded , she is the reason he feels guilty and apologetic and she is the reason why he is assigned as a kind friendly witch who is ready to protect and help.

Jeongin blames her for so much of this mess.

He leaned back onto the tree and looked around the woods , taking in the beauty of it but also the horror of it's size and dark rich colours. It was a prettier version of the horror stereotypical woods in movies and stories that humans have created.

Suddenly his eyes caught a walking figure heading away from the mansion he was at a few minutes ago , when he focused a little on it he noticed it was jisung.

Jeongin raised an eyebrow at the sudden leaving of the vampire , he doesn't remember hurting him at any point of the fight so why was he out ? The witch flew up a little high in the sky , flying directly above jisung.

He wasn't in the the right state to get back to the house and jisung seemed to be heading somewhere so being the curious moody witch he is , jeongin decided to follow him.

Jisung wasn't being the same as jeongin usually sees him as , he was more quite , features sharper and much more serious. It made jeongin shiver slightly.

His eyes that were always bright and wide open were lazily half closed , dark red and gave the vampire look a little older than he is. His skin was pale as usual yet this time it had an almost sick like hue to it.

Jeongin was confused , the vampire seemed to be much more happier and brighter a few minutes ago , what has happened ? 

The answer might arrive soon because jeongin noticed jisung stopped in front of a church , a big white church with wide opened doors. Inside was the priest , on his knees praying with his eyes closed. 

Slowly jisung stepped towards him from behind , with every step he took the lights inside of the church would turn off and once he was finally right behind the priest the doors were closed. Jeongin jumped in fear , looking behind him then right back at the scene in front of him.

" Father " Jisung whispered in a low tone.

" Yes ? " the priest replied back in the same low tone.

" How does it feel like praying when you know you'll die soon ? Death is so close yet you seem so helpful " Jisung asks , his eyes glowing while he stares at the older man from behind.

" It feels great , son. Knowing my last breathes went while I was praying to my Lord " the priest answered with an obvious smile on his face.

" .. I hope you meet him then " Jisung whispered before jumping in on the man and bitting the back of his neck harshly , sinking his teeth in deep and draining the human of his blood.

Jeongin watched in shock , millions of questions floating through his head at the what had just happened and a feeling of an uncomfortable ache going through his stomach because of it.

After jisung has drained the man dry he turned around , locking eyes with jeongin. He looked the witch up and down before letting out a sigh.

" You saw what happened ? " Jisung questioned even though the answer was obvious.

" Yes .. What was that ? " jeongin asked him , still in suprise of the scene.

" None of your business " Jisung spat before teleporting outside of the church.

Jeongin was left there , in front of the corpse of the old priest. The sight of the pale , none breathing or moving human body brought goosebumps to jeongin's skin. 

He saw a vampire suck a human before but the way jisung has done it seemed much more ruthless and empty of any mercy he saw in other vampires , even the ones who attacked.

Why ? Has something happened after jeongin left the mansion that made jisung furious enough to bite and murder an innocent priest ? though it seems like those two shared some sort of relationship so maybe it was a usual thing jisung does ? 

Jeongin bit his bottom lip. These questions and these mysteries were too frustrating.

_You don't know us._

felix's words from the day before came and jeongin swallowed the lump in his throat. He is defiantly right in this , jeongin does know what type of creatures they are but he doesn't know their personalities or history.

indeed an outsider.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome again , haven't seen you in a while. How is life ? 
> 
> This chapter , oh boy. It actually sets a great atmosphere that I've been looking for since day one and i finally had it !! I hope the others follow well with it.
> 
> I was also wondering if in the future there could be a smut chapter ? Maybe not ? Tell me if you are interested.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask , bye bye. ♡


	6. Send me an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin decides to lock jeongin up for the things he has done to his mates, and a whole mess acurres because of it.

**MADNESS**

* * *

Jeongin walks outside of the church , his eyes has lost their sparkle and his body was slightly shaking. He felt afraid of the scene he has just witnessed , the gushing blood that was on the old man's body , the horrfying imagie of jisung's face covered in a crimson red colour while his sharp long fangs were out. 

It was taunting to say the least.

Jeongin was no stranger to disturbing scenes such as this one yet this time..it was much more unsettling and terrifying to watch , every single second was filled with a big amount of disgusting horror due to the way jisung has attacked the man. No mercy , none at all.

The witch stopped in his tracks as he felt a presences near him , a human one. He turned around and saw a group of people standing behind him , looks of horror and confusion written all over their faces.

" Who are you ? " an old man with a white beard questioned loudly.

" I'm jeongin..i came here looking for some fruit to buy for my mother " he answered in a soft natural tone.

" why did you come from the church , jeongin ? " the man asked again.

" I wanted to pray..but then I saw something so scary..and I left " jeongin replied , his voice shaking with fear.

" .. what was it ? " 

" A vampire " 

The faces of the people morphed into absolute rage and shock , their gasps and hushed whispers catching jeongin's attention.

" Those fuckers did it again.. " jeongin raised an eyebrow at that spefic sentence , wondering in his head if what has just happened was a recurring incident.

Though he couldn't ask any further as an old woman looked him in the eyes with concern and told him with plead " Please young man , leave this cursed place and never come back ! Save yourself "

What was exactly happening in this town?

* * *

The moment jeongin entered the house he was pushed back onto the wall with a strange powerful force. He looked up to see who was responsible and he was met with non other than hyunjin.

" You should have never came back ! " the fallen angel shouted loudly , tone filled with rage and eyes fully turned into a black colour.

Jeongin groaned at him " I thought I taught you something this morning ! " he flicked his wrist and immadietly hyunjin was pushed away from him " I'm the more powerful one here , angel " he spat with pride in his tone. 

Hyunjin's eyes turned completely black, hard dark viens appeared from the sides of them and he growled at in anger at the direction of the witch. Jeongin rolled his eyes " You just look ugly now, not even a bit scar- " his words were cut off as he was thrown onto the ground with hyunjin hovering over him. 

" What is it that you want? " jeongin asked with a tired groan. 

" revenge " hyunjin replied. 

" HYUNJIN! STOP! " came in chan's loud and shocked voice. Hyunjin turned around with a much softer look on his face, he stared at his mate with a confused yet loving look. 

" get off of him, now " Chan gave out an order, and hyunjin followed it immediately. Jeongin got up as well, standing up feet away from the couple, a look of displeasure and annoyonce obvious on his face. 

Chan raised his hand up to stroke the side of hyunjin's face, whispering soft words that the witch was unable to hear. The fallen angel leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes and humming softly. 

Jeonging felt weird watching such and intimate scene, he could not understand their behavior and felt very awkward seeing something like it. He turned around to walk away with a look of discomfort shown on his face. 

_" are mates always supposed to behave in this way?" _

* * *

Jeongin allowed his head to rest against the huge window in his room, he felt tired, confused and irritated by the events accuring in this mansion and the village surrounding it. He came here to take care of some higher up creatures but all of that turned upside down and now he is stuck in a big mystery. 

" Stop thinking about it too much" Felix's voice came in, surprising jeongin. 

" I'm allowed to be curious, dear Felix " jeongin replied with an eye roll. 

" do not call me dear. Also no, you can not be curious or you will end up trying to search around and get yourself in other people's private business! So stop it " felix explained though his tone seemed to be threatening, which made jeongin click his tongue and nod. 

Felix raised an eyebrow then opened his mouth, but he could not continue through with his words as minho stepped into the room with a furious expression on his face. 

" So you came back? " he voiced out, tone deep and low. Jeongin nodded in response " yeah.. What about it? " his casual tone got a growl out of the demon, and it made jeongin almost laugh at how petty he was. 

Minho jumped up on the witch, pinning him down with his arms up on the window, their faces too close that jeongin could feel the smoke like breathes coming from the demon. Then all of the sudden another attacker came in as well, hyunjin. 

Both surround jeongin as felix was watching from the doorway, a bored expression on his face. 

" let me go! " jeongin demanded. 

" not until we teach you a lesson " hyunjin said. 

Everything after that was a complete blackout for the small witch, he only remembers hearing chain's and woojin's voices yelling out stop and nothing after. 

When he woke up, Jeonging found himself floating in darkness, no signs of light or living begins around. His ankle was chained down to an unknown object that was hidden in the deep sea of black liquid underneath. 

Jeongin felt nothing, only emptiness.

His dull eyes roamed around, searching for anything or anyone. Though he was not able to find any and again he was just alone with nothing on his mind. 

* * *

" I swear you guys must be crazy! " woojin shouted at his two mates, his tone filled worry and anger. 

" but he-"

" minho, that's a fucking witch! He is a normal human with spiritual powers, you are a fucking first blood demon with an unbelievable amount of powers since birth! And hyunjin, the same goes for you! " woojin's voice got louder with each sentence, indentating his strong sense of anger towards the others.

With an ache of pain due to his lover's anger and disappointment in him, hyunjin turned his face away, instead setting his sight on jeongin's unmoving form on the floor. He glared at the witch, putting the blame on him for causing these arguments. 

" You two are going to apologize to him when he wakes up and that's final " 

".. Fine " 

" minho? " 

" whatever.. " 

* * *

A week has passed by, there were no signs of the witch waking up at all. It worried the oldest two very much. 

" hyunjin what have you done to him? " chan questioned " I locked him up.. " hyunjin admitted, no guilt shown on his features at all. 

" Why? " chan's eyes widened as he looked at his lover with confusion and shock. 

" it's what he deserves for the things he has done ! " hyunjin replied with a scoff. 

".. I swear to God.. Sweetheart, this person is a witch sent by our people! Can you guess what type of mess will happen if they and the other witches knew we locked a young witch in some part of the universe ? " chan said, his tone even though it was sweet and soft still held a bit of worry and anger in it. 

".. What do you want me to do then? Get him back? " the fallen angel mumbled with annoyance. 

" yes, jinnie, go and get him from where ever you locked please " chan sighed out loud and shook his head. 

Hyunjin nodded, still annoyed and very much unhappy with chan and woojin's caring actions and words towards the person he has grown to despise very deeply.

He turned around and left the room, cursing jeongin inside of his mind while walking towards the witch's own room. He might listen to chan right now and get the witch back into the mansion but there is no way he'll go easy on him or forgive him in any way, not a chance. 

**TO BE CONTINUIED. **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha sorry for being so late but I promise to make more and better updates ! Anyways, this was short but i still hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and bye bye.


End file.
